Living through this mess
by Kittyxkinsxx
Summary: Alice is an ordinary 8-year old, with two imaginary friends. She must give them up, but what better place then Foster's, she'll go through fun times, hard times and possibly find something that she hasn't seen since she was four.
1. Info

**Character(s)****Info**

**Name**: Alice

**Nicknames**: Sugar girl, Lyss-a-Roo.

**Age**: 8

**Hair/Eyes**: Shoulder blade length brown hair with a tint of red to it and wears a hairpin flower at all times/Black.

**Attire**: Black skirt with white ribbons hanging from the waist line while wearing black leggings underneath, a slightly baggy long sleeved white shirt with a striped pink and white vest over, and wears black and white tennis shoes.

**Likes**: Rulu &Lulu (Imaginary Friends), stuffed animals, sweets, violin, singing, drawing, flowers, &nighttime.

**Dislikes**: Arguments, closed spaces, yelling, being alone, mean people.

**Personality**: Smart for an eight-year old, just like Mac. Soft spoken and likes to think things through before jumping to conclusions. She can be very shy and quiet, but after getting to know her she can be happy-go-lucky and talkative. Her attention span is that of five year olds, she tends to drift off into daydreaming, and also accident prone. Alice thinks arguments are pointless, but she will put one up if it is something important to her, her will and desire to protect the closest things to her make her strong at points, she does though hide her feelings, and the only ones who can tell are Rulu and Lulu.

**Bio**: Alice lives with her now single divorced mother within an apartment building, aside from her two imaginary friends. Her parents got a divorce when she was only four, and during that time her mother became addicted to drugs. Since she was so small she got depressed &scared of the difference in her mother's attitude then created Rulu &Lulu to keep her company. Since her mother's personality changed, she tries hard not to take her off to the deep end, cause she knows the consequences if she does, also for the fact that her patient isn't what it use to be. She rarely sees her older sister, Lilly. Her father took custody of her for the separation &only sees her maybe every month or so. Alice is fully aware of Mac, since they attend the same school and same class, but she doesn't know that he has his own imaginary friend, Bloo. And just like Mac, she gets a big sugar high rush hyper active. Her mother pesters her to get rid of Rulu and Lulu, but as always she refuses and as of cause, puts up an argument and fights. She loves them both to death and scared to loose anything else close to her so she'd do anything to keep them.

**Name**: Rain U. Lu

**Nickname**: Rulu, Ru, Yang.

**Age**: 4

**Appearance**: A medium sized dragon with black wings &body. He can change his form into that of a black teddy bear. His wings are different sizes as to decipher from Alice's short attention span.

**Likes**: Alice &Lulu, nighttime, dark spaces, and arguments.

**Dislikes**: Alice's mother, people who pick on his creator, &being separated from Lulu

**Personality**: Rough around the edges &can be very sarcastic. He is very overprotective of Lulu &Alice, since he is hard to get along with. Not afraid to speak his mind about anything while not being afraid of consequences. He tends to keep Alice away from sugar since she can become…out of hand.

**Bio**: He was created when Alice was going through a rough time with her parents divorce. He &Lulu are somewhat of a reminder of the symbol of Yin &Yang. He represents Yin, for the darker side of life. Rulu just loves to be on his own, well only if Lulu is with him. He was created to remind Alice to balance herself out, without rushing into things. He will stand his ground &by all means, put up a fight or argument to protect the things he holds dear, which are Alice &Lulu. Without Lulu by him, he tends to snap at people &go off the deep end to being a tad bit cocky &more mean. Him &Lulu are pretty much siblings and refer to Lulu as sister, they are brought by the idea of Alice &her sister Lily.

**Name**: Lu U. Lu

**Nickname**: Lulu, Lu, Yin.

**Age**: 4

**Appearance**: Same size as Rulu, but white wings &body. Just like Rulu, she can change her form to that of a white teddy bear. As her wings, they are represented to Alice's short attention span.

**Likes**: Alice &Rulu, daytime, flowers, &outside.

**Dislikes**: Alice's mother, enclosed places, mean people, people who pick on her creator &being separated from Rulu.

**Personality**: Fun going loves meeting new people/imaginary friends. As like Rulu she is VERY overprotective of Alice &Rulu. She doesn't get very sarcastic much. As well with Rulu, she helps him keep any sugar substance away from Alice.

**Bio**: Lulu was born the exact same time as Rulu from when Alice was going through her parents divorce. As with Rulu she is the part of Yin, for lighter parts in life. Lulu loves to be just…there pretty much. She is as well with Rulu, a reminder to help Alice balance herself from rush into things. She won't be afraid to snap or put any argument or fight to protect Alice &Rulu. She was created from the idea of Alice &Lily, siblings that share a strong bond, but never see each other. Rulu &her are always with each other to show that if Alice's parents were still together, that's how her bond would be. &Just like Rulu, if they are separated she will snap till she finds her counterpart, since they help balance each other out. She calls Rulu brother.


	2. Chapter 1

. : **Chapter One** : .

"NO! I WON'T DO IT MOTHER! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

It was a pretty normal day for the apartment building of Room 201, laughter could be heard from the living room as the sun was just setting and turning into night, it wasn't until silence took over from the main door being opened and then an argument began in the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Alice, but it has to be done, you can't keep them anymo-" The mother was trying to tell her daughter something important, but she wouldn't listen and interrupted her making her rub her temples as her patients was wearing thin. She was in her mid 30s at least, but since her divorce she's led down the road to drugs. She was brought back to the world by her daughter stomping her foot.

"No, it doesn't have to be done! You just want me to get rid of them so it'll be less of your convince and time. I won't get rid of them I'm keeping them." Alice was furious with her mom, it wasn't the first time per say, heck it probably has been maybe the thousandths time her mother has said this. She didn't care; she'd put up a fight and argue with her till she won again. She wasn't going to be left alone again, never again. "Besides, you work till late and don't even get home till who knows when. You're too busy with "other" things in life, instead of taking care of your own daughter." This part is true; her mother had become addicted to drugs and Alice by far dislikes it.

Her mother was getting impatient and fast, she heavily dislikes getting into arguments with Alice, but since her addiction she couldn't help, but do so. Feeling as she was going to explode at the eight-year-old she stood up and walked to Alice's door resting her hand on the doorknob. But before leaving she didn't turn to face Alice, but her voice was slightly angered. "You better get rid of them by tomorrow night. If they aren't out of this apartment by then you'll be kicked out of here." And with that said she left the room.

Alice continued to sit on her bed rethinking what her mom had said. She really wouldn't kick her out of the house, that'd be neglecting and if it did happen she could somehow call up her sister, Lily. Her thoughts were disturbed by weight on both her shoulders, turning she saw her two imaginary friends her mother wanted to be out, Rain U. Lu and Lu U. Lu, or also known as Rulu and Lulu. Her two best friends since she was three; during the chaotic mess of the divorce, she would never get rid of them. Feeling the weight of their small heads on her shoulder she petted both of their heads.

"Alice, don't worry so much. You know we'll never leave you with _**her**_." The one on her left speaking up to break the utter silence. Rulu, was an all black dragon with quite an attitude, but when called for he can be sentimental just only when it comes to his creator. He got a hit on the head by the other one on her right side.

"Rulu, be serious now, if we both don't find somewhere else to live poor Alice here will be living on the streets!" Lulu, an all white dragon spoke up while semi glaring at him as he was rubbing his head. She was quite different from Rulu, she was more sociable and deeply cared about Alice at all times.

"Ow…" He was rubbing his head with his tail semi glaring back at Lulu. "I know that, but where are we going to find a place to stay at by tomorrow." But not before taking a quick look at his creators face to see her expression sadden did he turn his full attention to the white dragon to reply.

Lulus left eye slightly twitched as she crawled from her creators shoulder and walked on the bed making her way towards her twin. Yanking on his tail making a yelp in surprise falling onto the comforters did she start beating on him while speaking. "You don't think I don't know that?! I'm trying to think."

Alice was still thinking on her mother's words, would her mother really do that? Well…she would take her own daughter's money to go buy more drugs. Letting out a sigh she got off the bed to go change into her pajama's since it was 9 o'clock at night and she did have school. As she came back the two dragons were done as Lulu was laying on the bed in thought and Rulu on the other side of her glaring at his twin as his tail was trashing on the bed. Alice walked over and got settled into the bed turning out the lights, but not before hearing her two best friends say the same thing. "Good night Alice."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As it was close to mid night the two dragons were thinking on some way to find another place to live. Rulu couldn't take it anymore and turned on the TV flipping through the channels. Lulu was right by his side watching the channels wiz by, but not before one caught her attention. "Imaginary friends…" Blinking a few times Lulu put her claw on her "brother's" for him to stop, as he gave her a confused look she spoke. "Wait, go back a few channels." Wondering why, he didn't bother to ask questions and just listened to her going back through them and she shouted. "WAIT, STOP!" Freaking out from her loud outburst fell to the side from her loud voice right in his ear.

Coming to his senses he saw why she said it. Putting his attention on the TV station he listened to the girl narrated and watched with curiosity as well with his sister. "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends is a wonderful, funderful imagination habitation. We provide food, shelter and a warm heart for imaginary friends looking for a place to call *home*. So if you know of or have an imaginary friend that desperately needs a home, then come on down to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, where good ideas are not forgotten." Rulu turned off the TV as him and his sister were quiet, but then turned to each other before smiling.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Ya this chapter is a long one...I was up all night since I couldn't get to sleep - -; so ya. But hope ya enjoy :3**

. : **Chapter Two** : .

"Are you sure about this you guys…?"

Alice was walking with her two friends right when school ended, apparently yesterday night Rulu and Lulu had found a place, but she was still uncertain about the whole idea. The day was peaceful and untouched, the sun was out and shining with the wind not blowing by, wasn't too cold or to hot just the day she likes it, in-between. Following her two friends she looked up seeing a long iron fence gate with what looked like an old Victorian house. It was really pretty with the building being semi multi-colored tint to it of orange, pinks and yellows, and as well with the uniqueness held within the old building. It fascinated her with no end; she fell in love with the building. The towers at the top that were attached to the lower half and the small ones that were strewn here and there, and the flag held at the top that was slightly blowing with the wind just put that touch to it. After coming back from her trance she still couldn't shake that feeling off.

"Of course it is Alice! What better way then this?" Rulu spoke up feeling proud and happy. He was in a happy mood despite the nagging feeling of leaving his creator alone with that evil witch of a "mother" as Alice calls her. In all honesty he doesn't even know how she ever could! But shaking off those thoughts he turned his long neck around to face her smiling. "Besides, you'll still be able to come see us. It isn't like if you don't show we'll get adopted." He started laughing turning his attention to where he was going.

Letting out a small mushroom sigh Lulu slowed her pace down with flying for her owner/creator/best friend to catch up. Grimacing slightly she saw her face and she felt sad, but she smiled warmly and lifted Alice's face up with her tail as she looked at her. "Alice you know we'll always be yours no matter what happens. You originally created us and if someone takes us away their being unoriginal."

Looking at Lulu, Alice let out a small smile nodding her head. "Yeah, you're right Lulu." She was right, but she still couldn't shake a feeling that something was going to get thrown in her face when they would arrive. Biting her lower lip she stared up at the big pinkish orange wooden door with her two imaginary friends beside her. Hesitant she lifted her fist to knock, but brought it back down scared. She wanted to keep them safe from her "Evil psycho lady" as Rulu put her mother as, but she always didn't want to part from them. It was battle clashing between what was right and wrong in her mind. Her two friends that were on either side of her looked at one and another with worried looks, they both knew she didn't want to, but then again save them from what her lovely drug addict "mother" would do too them, or even worse to _her_.

Finally after what seemed like forever they turned there attention to a soft rap on the old wooden door. Apparently she had made the choice after all and they smiled at her resting on her shoulders waiting to see whoever opened the door. After a minute or so they heard what appeared to be…hopping? Alice looked at Rulu who gave a shrug then to Lulu who did the same thing, all of them were curious to see who it would be. _"It couldn't be a bunny…it sounds too big."_ She was brought back to the world when upon hearing a very sophisticated voice talk.

"Good day gent-err ma'am." Good call, he had caught himself when he saw that it wasn't a gentleman but instead a young female. "How may I be of assistance?" He had politely tipped his hat then set it back down between his two big ears.

Alice was staring in awe and fascination with him. _"So it __**WAS**__ a bunny…"_ She studied him quickly, seemed to be that of a very tidy neat strict person err…rabbit, and dressed well with a black tuxedo over what looked like to be a yellow striped dress shirt, with his feet seemed to be white shoes…and not to mention the white neck collar with the red bow, a monocle over his left eye and a stovepipe hat to top off his fashion. Blinking she felt a tap on from her right seeing that it was Lulu she nodded her heads towards the rabbit's direction.

"I am Mr. Herriman, the head of business affairs of this facility." Mr. Herriman was staring down at the young girl while fixing with his white gloves and putting his arms behind his back standing up tall. He looked in thought then started talking again seeing the imaginary friend on the young girls right (his left) shoulder open his mouth. "And I am no butler." Satisfied seeing the friend close his mouth seeming disappointed, he wouldn't have another mix up or incident just like that first meeting with that certain…blue blob. "Now if you will please state your business." Gripping his tux while looking proud and awaiting the girls response, hopefully she'll be quicker than that or Master Mac.

"Uhm…uhh…" Well, she never was **sure**on what she was going to say, or more or less she didn't plan/have a plan in the beginning. All she knew was that Rulu and Lulu both said of this place, she wasn't sure on how to start.

"_Just like Master Mac…stuttering."_ Heaving out a sigh he started to turn and close the door. "Oh very well, as I have more important issues to attend to then dealing with an indecisive child." Turning on his heel leading the door to close with its unchangeable creak in the hinges he was held back by her voice.

"WAIT!" Alice called out seeing as he was just going to leave and that would have left her back to square one. She reached out to hold the door open as she looked up at him. "Please wait." Her voice holding urgency tone to it, she didn't want to loose a chance to explain herself, she had a small explanation and story to help her.

"My word child..." The rabbit had said while letting her come into the building, he hopped to give more space for her to squeeze in. He heard her voice in an urgent discussion voice awaiting her to continue on.

"Please listen, I have no voice in my opinion on keeping my two friends, no BEST friends with me anymore. If I don't, something might happen to them and I'd never live myself down from it." Alice was short and brief to why she couldn't, but she hoped it would be good enough. "So, would you be able to have them stay here?" Her voice sounded very hopeful that he would be able too. But after a few minutes of Mr. Herriman and her having a staring contest he said no reply and as the silence took over her hopes were dimming less. Rulu and Lulu looked at each other sadly and brought back to hearing Alice. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time Mr. Herriman. Come on you two…let's g-"

"They can stay."

She stopped and looked back at him as Rulu and Lulu stopped too. "W-what?" She was baffled not believing on what she was hearing. _"D-did Mr. Herriman just say what I think he just said…?"_ She didn't want to believe it, like all the other times she's been told things they were just all leading her on and they were lies.

"It's just as I had said Ma'am Alice. They. Can. Stay." The rabbit had said the last three words separately so she'd be able to have it sink into her mind. "And I do not lie." He cut her off as she had opened her mouth to say something, but apparently what he said stopped her. "Now with that settled I'll arrange for you a tour." Hopping over and reaching for what seemed to be some sort of microphone he cleared his throat. "Miss. Frances, Miss. Frances your presence is requested in the foyer there is a young lady here in need of a tour." He stayed still for about a few minutes till he spoke into it again. "Miss. Frances-"

"I'M COMING!!! Sheese…" A loud voice shouted back that sounded really aggravated cause of the nagging cutting him off from continuing any longer to bother her.

"She'll be with you momentarily." And with that said, he hopped away from the foyer to the left, leaving Alice, Rulu and Lulu to wait.

After he left that's when the house began to come alive. Different sorts of imaginary friends began to walk into the foyer to get to wherever they needed to go. There were tall ones, small ones, interesting ones, funny looking ones, an the list goes on an on. "Wow…" Was the only thing heard from Alice, Rulu and Lulu could only stare in amazement at all of them. They've never seen so many…imaginary friends in there life. Yea wherever they went they saw them, but not like this.

"Now you know why your not supposed to run around with scissors?" A girl who looked around maybe her teens came down the stairs with a friend whose arm was bandaged looking sad as she gave a small not serious lecture. "Scissors? Scissors." All of a sudden a pair of scissors appeared from the right side of the room.

"Yeah?" He replied to who Alice had guessed was Frances.

"Scissors, what do you say…?" She pointed to the friend behind her who was giving scissors a sad look.

"I'm sorry…" After saying that, he looked down and with a guilty face and the other friend smiling.

Smiling at it she nodded her head to the left. "OK, go ahead and play." After that they ran off, she looked mad before screaming. "Don't run! Whatever that bunny says, is wrong. It's not Frances, its Frankie." She explained while walking over to Alice and her two friends as she looked annoyed.

"I'm Alice and these are my two imaginary friends, Rain U. Lu and Lu U. Lu, or known as Rulu and Lulu." She introduced herself and her friends on her left and right shoulder smiling back at Frankie.

"Hey Alice, Rulu, Lulu." She said to them smiling and waving.

"Hi there Frankie." Lulu answered from Alice's left shoulder, her tail swaying from side to side content with the place.

"Hey." Rulu said on her right shoulder looking bored, he just wanted to see the place out.

"So, I guess you guys want a tour of the place?" She had her leg popped up as she rested her arms on her waist.

Alice studied her; she was pretty in her eyes, with her orange hair held up in a pony tail and a purple clip for the side bangs, her green sweater and her white star shirt and purple skirt with orange socks and light blue tennis shoes. She must've been in high school.

"Yea we do, but I was wondering Frankie. Are you in high school?" Alice couldn't help but ask she was of course…curious. She couldn't help it; it was mostly a curse to say. Truth is she was always curious of things in life or in general. They all fascinated her.

Frankie blinked at the young girl before her, and then started laughing. After a few minutes she calmed down and whipped the tears from her eyes as she reclaimed her demure. "Ha-ha, no, no I'm not in high school anymore." She replied.

Giving a confused look at her Alice couldn't figure it out. "But you look so…uhm…young. I'm sorry…" Well, way to make a fool outta herself, it shouldn't have been anything new to her; she usually does that sort of thing to herself. Feeling a hand on her head she saw Frances kneel down smiling warmly and ruffled her hair up a bit.

"Nah, don't be sorry about it. Actually thanks for it, I'm actually 22 years old." She said with a smile, earning a gaping Alice at her. Laughing again she stood up. "Well, follow me for that tour." She said with a wave of her hand mentioning to going upstairs, as she started walking Alice followed behind with the dragons still on her shoulders. "Foster's was founded in-"

"Miss. Frances Miss. Frances, your presence is requested in the third floor sleeping quarters." As they heard Mr. Herriman talk through that microphone. _"Wow…does he have a microphone in every room or floor?_" Alice thought.

"I'm busy! What's the problem!?" Screaming back in annoyance at Mr. Herriman, she was really aggravated more to who wanted to bother her when she came to give Alice and her dragons a tour of the house.

"It is Duchess she-"

All of a sudden before he could finish a new voice took over and let's just say her voice sounded like a dying horse. "Give me that. Frankie, Frankie!! Get up here NOW!!!" And with that said the annoying voice went away.

Shaking her fist at the microphone and glaring she spoke in an angry voice. "Oh man, one of these days…" Leaving Alice and them confused, but decided not to ask about it. "Sorry you guys, her royal majesty calls, but don't worry I'll get someone to show you around." Frankie was walking backwards while pointing upstairs mentioning "her royal majesty" She was pretty sure she'll get a talking about with this "Duchess" friend. "Hold on a sec." And with that she started to scream someone's name. "Wilt?! TOUR PLEASE!!!" Making her way upstairs she looked back at them from the banister giving a sad apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry guys, Wilt will take care of you. But I'll try to meet up with you at the end of the tour, kay?" Giving thumbs up at them as Alice, Lulu and Rulu nodded their head.

"FRANKIE!!" Flinching at the voice Alice waved bye to Frankie who stomped upstairs.

"I'M COMING!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So, Alice, Lulu and Rulu were in the middle/close to the end of the tour. Wilt was showing them around the humongous house.

OK, so Wilt was this really, really, REALLY extremely tall imaginary friend. He was kind gentle friend who pretty much was based off a basketball friend. He had a number one like a jersey and the shoes and all! He had an eye that seemed to be sort of…crushed by something, but it was funny since it made a rattling noise like a baby rattle toy. Alice and her two dragons first reaction was "Wow…your tall." Wilt just laughed and brushed it off, guess he got told that a lot.

Along the way they met another friend named CoCo in the kitchen. She is really cute, and all she can say is "coco" She's a mix between what looks like is a blue plane for the body and her head in the shape of a coconut tree and…human feet that are orange, and her mouth which looks like a deflated orange raft. She had gotten Rulu aggravated, but we just laughed at it.

And our last friend we met was during a really…interesting encounter. His name is Eduardo, as he speaks Spanish. He is a very friendly friend, and apparently the nicest out of the whole house. He has purple fur, enormous horns, long fangs, and spade like tail, skull buckle, and grey pants. It was during the time Wilt was showing Alice and the dragons with CoCo following of the "monster" of the house, Extremeisaurous, made up by bullies. They were heading their way back inside when one of the tentacles came and picked poor Alice up. All of a sudden he came out of nowhere saving her by running into the door making the tentacle let go. He is scared and frightened easily of children and explained why he would hide, but other than that he is perfectly cuddly.

On a side note, Alice actually got to see what Duchess looked like, an was she ever…ugly. She looked like a mix of a antelope/a piece of artwork and a cow. She was very…loud, obnoxious and…commanding, not to mention she liked to complain a lot. Very rude in Alice's eyes, she only cares for herself. Wilt said that she thinks she's the "best idea thought of" Wilt put his thought to it giving her a big thumbs down making Alice laugh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Since the tour was over Alice felt more at ease with leaving her two best friends at Foster's. "This place is perfect for you guys! It has everything and you've already met some new friends too." Alice smiled widely at her two friends as they smiled to glad to see their creator smiling and happy. "I can leave you two here and come visit you whenever with my mom not breathing down my neck! It's perfect."

Frankie upon hearing that while descending down the stairs grimaced a little while walking up to her. "Uhm…Alice there's a small little problem with that." Laughing a dry laugh she kneeled down to her level giving her a sad look.

Looking confused at Frankie she didn't understand. "I can leave them here…right?" She sounded sad and more over very confused. Lulu and Rulu were just as lost as their creator was, of course they could stay, if not than false advertisement.

"Course they can Alice, its just…"


End file.
